


[podfic of] My New Pants

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD's having one of those days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] My New Pants

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My New Pants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249) by [Punk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/pseuds/Punk). 



Title: My New Pants

Fandom: Scrubs

Author: Punk

Time: 17:29

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/Scrubs%20-%20My%20new%20pants.mp3)

Streaming:


End file.
